


Dušo

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [616]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Marijan aime Dejan, peu importe l'avis de Filip.
Relationships: Dejan Joveljić & Filip Kostić, Dejan Joveljić/Marijan Cavar
Series: FootballShot [616]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Dušo

Dušo

Marijan n’aurait jamais réellement pensé que Dejan serait aussi… Dejan. C’est compliqué de le décrire, parce qu’il se comporte comme un enfant en essayant de se comporter comme un adulte. Il faut dire que ses longues canines ressortant de sa mâchoire quand il sourit lui font plus penser à un enfant perdant ses dents qu’à un joueur professionnel dans un club se battant pour le haut du classement face aux meilleures équipes allemandes. Dejan est adorable malgré tout. Marijan ne dira jamais le contraire, premièrement parce que Filip le tuerait s’il disait le moindre mot désagréable à propos du plus jeune serbe, deuxièmement, parce que l’attaquant est véritablement adorable. Ses sourires attirants, son air enfantin, sa petite voix quand il n’a pas réussi le geste qu’il voulait, le plus jeune est définitivement la version angélique de lui-même. Marijan n’a pas d’autres choix que de l’aimer, vouloir le protéger et rester avec lui aussi longtemps que possible.

Le problème avec le fait d’aimer Dejan n’est pas le fait que ce dernier n’ait aucune idée de comment gérer ses sentiments en public, mais bien que Filip soit toujours en train de les surveiller à l’entraînement, ‘’pour leur bien’’, mais surtout pour être sûr que Dejan ne fasse pas les mauvais choix, comme en sortant avec son coéquipier bosniaque. C’est presque douloureux. Mais Marijan ne peut pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, encore moins par quelqu’un qui sort avec André Silva (comme si personne ne l’avait remarqué…). Alors malgré les difficultés de la vie, et le fait que mister big boss des relations amoureuses de l’équipe soit sur son dos, Marijan se bat pour acquérir le cœur du jeune serbe.

Et comme il le pensait, tout ça ne l’empêche pas de pouvoir tenir Dejan contre lui, tout son poids sur sa cuisse alors qu’il a la main sous son t-shirt, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sait comment le rendre heureux, alors il n’hésitera pas à le faire autant que possible, malgré l’autorité. Ils sont plus que deux jeunes en manque de temps de jeu, peu importe ce que les plus âgés peuvent dire.

Fin


End file.
